Hey There Destiel
by CreativityFlow
Summary: One Shot based on the fan song "Destiel - Hey There Dean (Sam's POV)", in which Sam is tired of Dean and Castiel keeping their feelings to themselves.


Sam was tired of it. It seemed everyone around them knew that they were in love, but apparently the two idiots couldn't open their eyes.

Sam knew that as soon as Castiel showed up that there was going to be sparks. The angel looked at Dean differently from the beginning, but Dean was too oblivious.

But that was years ago, and the angel and hunter seemed to avoid their feelings. But, ever since purgatory, the two seemed more... personal. That creepy staring became more intense, and more often. Dean always seemed to be panicky when Cas didn't show up for a while, and Sam knew he feared for the fallen angel.

Even Charlie, who had only met the angel once or twice 'shipped' them as she called it.

"What the hell is a 'ship'?" Sam had scoffed.

Charlie had just sighed, and shook her head. "It means that they're in love, but they're just too stupid to realize." She had then spent the next half hour explaining all her ships, and what an OTP was.

Frankly, Sam didn't really care. What he did care about was the elephant that showed up in the room every time his brother and friend were standing side-by-side.

It had gotten to the point where Sam would make up excuses to get out of the room, either because he felt awkward, or he hoped the two idiots would do something - providing a stepping stone. Despite all this, nothing; Sam couldn't figure out a way to get the two to wake up.

Really, Sam mostly blamed Dean, even though it was both the angel and the hunters fault.

But Dean was the human - not to mention his brother - , and honestly, he needed to grow a pair and just kiss Cas already.

Perhaps it was the idea of a 'chick flick' moment that Dean so desperately avoided. But really, Sam was sick and tired of his brothers stubbornness, and these were just excuses getting in the way.

And Castiel was another story. He had only recently broken free from Naomi, and he was still slightly on edge, and always looking over his shoulder; except when Dean was around, of course. The angel just seemed calmer with the older Winchester around. Honestly, how could the two not see it?

One day, while Dean was paying for gas and getting pie, Sam was left with Castiel. It was then he realized that Cas just might not understand was love was.

Sam had fallen for his fair share, and knew the signs, but the virgin angel was... well, a virgin. To everything.

"So, Cas," Sam had started, shifting in the front seat of the Impala to get a better look at the dark haire man. "Since, you know, you're from... above, um..."

Cas had squinted, and tilted his head. "Is everything alright, Sam?"

With a quick glance at the gas station, Sam continued. "Have you ever been with anyone?" he asked. "Like... romantically?"

"Like... the pizza man?" Cas asked, leaning forward slightly.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. "No, I mean like love. Have you ever loved someone?"

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. "My brothers and sisters-"

"Not your family," Sam interrupted, getting frustrated. "Have you ever _loved_ someone?"

That seemed to stop the angel in his tracks, and he fell silent. Sam was afraid that Dean would return before he got his answer, but the angel spoke up.

"I have never..." Cas trailed off, and a pained expression came across his face. "Angels do not feel the same as humans, as you know. But I have technically fallen, allowing some human emotions to come through, but I am unaware of what most of the feelings are."

Sam smiled. If either of the two brothers knew anything about love, it would be Sam, due to Jess and Amelia.

"It's joy," he started. "You want to be around them all the time, and you live to see them smile. And sometimes you sacrifice things to see that smile." Castiel hung on his every word, making the younger Winchester smirk. "And it's terrifying. You're afraid to lose them, and you're afraid of messing up. Sometimes, bad things happen, and it hurts like hell, believe me, but it's worth it. Because you see them smile, and everything's okay."

Sam had fallen silent, lost in his own memories.

"You have felt this love before?" Cas asked, and Sam nodded.

"I've had my fair share of love," he replied, and before either of them could speak again, Dean opened the Impalas door, throwing a bag of food in Sam's lap.

Sam hadn't had the chance to talk to Castiel privately since then, but he often spotted a thoughtful and confused look on the angels features. Sam kind of hoped that Cas would just get a sudden rush of realization one day. The angel must notice how Dean freaks out when he disappears for days at a time.

Months passed, and Sam only got more and more frustrated. It was a movie night in the bunker that finally made him crack. He had immediately claimed the armchair, forcing the two love birds to sit on the couch together.

Dean had chosen some horror movie, which Sam couldn't care less about, but the look on Cas' face when the first murder was committed was entertainment enough.

Half way through the movie, right in the middle of a chick being sawed into pieces, Sam happened to glance over, and freeze. Castiel had somehow positioned himself in-between the back of the couch and Dean. Said hunter had a small smile on his face, his hand cupping the angels. Sam barely suppressed a grin, before excusing himself.

He had to call Charlie.


End file.
